Temblr
by scarlet phlame
Summary: The Doctor discovers an incredible new site by the name of Temblr.
1. that-guy-in-the-blue-box

_**Summary: The Doctor gets a Tumblr account. Chaos ensues.**_

_**Not sure if I'm gonna make this a full-length story... let me know if you like my idea! :D**_

_**that-guy-in-the-blue-box is the Doctor**_

_**tenrose-is-my-otp is Rose**_

_**wilfred-is-awesome is Wilfred**_

_**martha-and-ten-forever is Martha**_

_**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you is Jack**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

The Doctor smiled at his Crapple computer. He'd just discovered a fantastic new site, by the name of Temblr! Forget FanFriction or FaceofboeBook, this Temblr had to be incredible.

He immediately made an account.

* * *

that-guy-in-the-blue-box . temblr . com

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_Ah! This is such a brilliant site! Does anyone know how to post something, mind you? I believe I may be typing in the search bar..._

Notes:

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Doctor! Doctor! Look at me! I'm on a screen! On Midnight! Look!_

**wilfred-is-awesome**

_Hey, Doctor, want to hear a knock-knock joke?_

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_Sure! I love jokes!_

**wilfred-is-awesome**

_Knock knock knock knock!_

**martha-and-ten-forever**

_What just happened? Why is the Doctor lying on the floor screaming? Did someone read him another Doctor Whump story?_

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you** liked this post

**martha-and-ten-forever**

_How come Jack didn't say anything?_

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Probably because his username said enough._


	2. tenrose-is-my-otp

tenrose-is-my-otp . temblr. com

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Ahhhh! My ship has sunk! Just got back from Doomsday FYI! :( :( :(_

Notes (4)

**martha-and-ten-forever**

_That is very, very, sad, and horribly tragic._

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_I can't tell if that was sincere or not. I can't read sarcasm... well, I can't really read anything with all these tears blurring my vision__._

_And he never even got to finish his sentence..._

**martha-and-ten-forever**

_You do realise you can just message him this way, right?_

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Russel T Davies won't let me. :(_

* * *

that-guy-in-the-blue-box . temblr . com

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_ROSE!_

Notes

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_Doc, is something wrong?_

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_ROSE!_

**donna-is-awesomer**

_He's been this way for the past few hours._

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_Rose..._

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_He didn't say it in all caps! Do you think he's getting better?_

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_Roooossseeee..._

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_Never mind..._

_Btw Donna, wat's up with the name?_

**donna-is-awesomer**

_My mum made it up, and I don't know how to change it._

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_What's her name?_

**donna-is-awesomer**

_Don't even ask._


	3. martha-and-ten-forever

martha-and-ten-forever . temblr. com

**martha-and-ten-forever**

_LOL! The Doctor just gave me a key! I'm a full-time companion! YAY! ROFL! IMHO, I deserved it._

_#companion #marthaisawesome #iamawesome #marthaandtenforthewin #iamacompanionnow #expectbetterepisodesnow #doctorwhoseason3willbethebestcosithasmeinit_

Notes

**random-reader**

Lord save us.

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

That's wonderful, Martha!

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

#lerosejealous

**donna-is-awesomer** liked this post


	4. wilfred-is-awesome

**heartsbeat-to-the-beat-of-the-drums** is the Master

* * *

wilfred-is-awesome . temblr. com

**wilfred-is-awesome**

_Currently on a stakeout. Position is coordinates 4.5.666. We will find him._

Notes (3)

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_Who are you looking for?_

**wilfred-is-awesome  
**

_#the doctor_

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_You and me both._

* * *

heartsbeat-to-the-beat-of-the-drums . temblr . com

**heartsbeat-to-the-beat-of-the-drums**

_Today was fantastic. I ended the world and gave everyone my face, then made Doctor Whump happen. I tied him to a nice black chair with plenty of straps. _

_Isn't it brilliant?_

_#doctorwhumpisawesome_

Notes (7)

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_Sadist. I bet you have no followers._

**heartsbeat-to-the-beat-of-the-drums**

_I have more than you do. Which is saying something. Actually, it's not saying much because everyone has more followers than you. But it is saying more than it said before._

**doctor-whump-fangirl** liked this post

**mrs-whump** liked this post

**whumpy-whumper reblogged** this

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you**

_Damn... you're all sadists..._

**donna-is-awesomer**

_#shame on the fandom_


	5. donna-is-awesomer

donna-is-awesomer . temblr . com

Post title: 'Rant of the Day'

**donna-is-awesomer**

_Someone needs to make Wholock canon. I don't care if you're a mouse or if you're a giraffe, or Steven Muppet, someone NEEDS TO MAKE IT CANON. If it is not canon by tomorrow, you will regret reading this page and ignoring this post._

Notes (3)

**jack-harkness-is-awesome **agreed to this post, and added:

_Yes. And also make Johnlock canon._

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_What's Johnlock? And how did you agree to a post?_

**jack-harkness-is-awesome **is just awesome like that

* * *

pinkie-pi-cant-spell-pie . temblr . com

**pinkie-pi-cant-spell-pie**

Whoops! Wrong fandom! Looking for Doctor Whooves... whoops!


	6. nine-is-the-coolest-incarnatio n

**nine-is-the-coolest-incarnation** is the Ninth Doctor (I guess **that-guy-in-the-blue-box** is Ten)

* * *

nine-is-the-coolest-incarnation . temblr . com

**nine-is-the-coolest-incarnation**

_Does anyone knows what 'emo' means? Because I seem to be getting called that an awful lot lately._

Notes (2)

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Just admit it, Doctor. You so are._

**nine-is-the-coolest-incarnation**

_Admit what?_

* * *

tenrose-is-my-otp . temblr . com

Ask Me About Anything

**Anonymous**

_Rose, who d'you prefer over Ten and Nine? Ten must be better, because he is so much more handsome. I am just asking this because I know you will always pick Ten. His hair is very nice, after all. And his smile is very dreamy. Nine is probably emo anyway because he wears lots of black and leather that used to be a living creature. Do you agree with this?_

**tenrose-is-my-otp**

_Doctor, I saw you type that post. It was on your history anyway._

Notes (3)

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_Oops._

_Uh... banana?_

**jack-harkness-nice-to-meet-you **laughed at this post

**that-guy-in-the-blue-box**

_HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!_


End file.
